The Last Contact
by the Whispering Lady
Summary: The only chance they will have to say what needs to be said - although they both hope for more time.
1. Chapter 1

On a plane flight at the break of dawn, I realized that I have not submitted a disclaimer, which means I must 1) create one and 2) apologize. So first first.

I declare that I created neither the characters in this story, nor the location, nor the more general plot, just the more specific one for this story. J.K. Rowling deserves the credit for all of those.

And I sincerely apologize to J.K. Rowling, to , and to my readers, who might have been misled by my lack of disclaimer. It is my hope that the above will resolve this issue, so that no one is similarly misled in the future.

Petunia POV

After Vernon had gone to bed, Petunia stayed up for hours, staring into the fireplace.

Once the clock had struck midnight, the embers rearranged themselves into Lily's face.

"Petunia," she said. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, of course," said Petunia. She glanced hastily around. "Vernon has been asleep for a few hours, and at this time, no one in this neighborhood would be on the street."

She frowned. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Oh," Lily said, "You can never be too careful. So, how are you?"

"Lily," Petunia began, "I have to tell you something. I've just found out that I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, Petunia," gasped Lily, "that's wonderful, it is! Have you told Vernon?"

"Yes," said Petunia, smiling. "He, too, is very happy."

She began to speak more seriously. "I know you do not exactly approve of Vernon, nor does he like you or James. But he is good to me, and he will be a good father to our child."

"I'm glad to hear it, really, I am," said Lily. "And I have to tell you – I'm pregnant too!"

"Congratulations, Lily," said Petunia. "That is wonderful to hear."

"Anyway," Lily broke in, "I don't have long. There are some things I must tell you. I know my life and the wizarding world aren't your cup of tea, but this is for your own protection, so please listen.

"Now, the last letter I sent you had the name of a dark wizard. You can't say his name or he'll know to attack you; don't speak it or write it, not to anyone, even Vernon. But you need to know it, and the name of his group of followers, Death Eaters. So if you hear anything about Death Eaters, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, or that name, take Vernon and go away, on vacation, or with your friends, just far from magic. Tell no one where you're going. Got that?"

"Yes," Petunia whispered shakily.

Lily pursed her lips and went on. "I'm sorry to scare you, Petunia, and probably nothing will happen, but You-Know-Who is coming for James and me personally now, so we have to go into hiding just as soon as I finish this call.

"You-Know-Who might come after you if he thinks you know where I am. So here is what you must do:

"I will not contact you by this fireplace again. So I will sever the connection, but you should destroy the grate and stop up the chimney. Tell Vernon that you want to try an artificial fireplace.

"Next, convince your friends, Vernon, everyone, that you haven't seen or heard from your sister in years. I will send you a card when I have my child; you must appear not to care and throw it away at once.

"Do all that. I will have people keep an eye on you. And I will come see you, face-to-face, to tell you when it's safe. Not call or write – visit.

"Now, is all that clear?"

"Yes, it is," muttered Petunia. "Anything else?"

"No – wait, one more, said Lily. "If I have a child, and if something happens to James and me – now, don't argue, I only said 'if' – I need you to promise me you will take the child. Family blood can be powerful protection, not just for him, for you and your family too. So tell Vernon, I don't know – that my friends are bad influences, that you and Vernon can give the child a proper nonmagical upbringing. Tell him – but promise me now."

"I must do what I must," said Petunia. "I will not leave your child alone and unprotected."

"Thank you," gasped Lily. "Now, Petunia, I really must be off. Just – Petunia, I love you. Always."

"Lily," replied Petunia. "You are my sister, and I may not always like you, but I love you still."

"Farewell, Petunia," Lily said, and her face blinked out of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily POV

Lily sighed as she continued packing, and James looked over from his own suitcase. "All right there?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily sighed. "It's just – there's so much to do, so much I never thought of. You know, when we joined the Order I thought I might die, but this I never envisioned." She pointed at her nearly-full suitcase, and James stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, I thought there would be a bit more action too. Funny how things work, isn't it?"

The two resumed their packing in silence. A few minutes passed, then Lily straightened and wiped her brow.

"Well, I think that is it," Lily said, moving to the living room. "There's something I have to do, though. What time is it?"

"Quarter of eleven," James called after her. "Why?"

"I'm going to Floo Petunia just before we go," Lily replied. "But I'll have to wait until midnight, I think, just for safety's sake."

James came in to join Lily. He smiled. "Avoiding Vernon, are we?"

"Yes," Lily admitted. "But you know what Petunia told me – I can't get him involved in this."

"But – it's so late," James protested. "Doesn't he go to sleep at nine or so? And what about your sister?"

"Petunia knows to wait up for me," said Lily. "And, true enough about Vernon, but you never know if he wants an extra glass of milk before bed." She tilted her head. "Look, I'm only going to wait a bit more before I call. I'll be ready on time, I promise. Why don't you check on everything with the Order?"

James nodded and Disapparated. Lily sighed and looked at the clock. Eleven. Just one hour more…. The minutes passed, slowly, one by one, until midnight came. Lily sprinkled Floo powder and put her head into the flames, for the last time. Petunia's face swam into view, along with her spotless living room.

"Petunia," Lily said. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, of course," said Petunia. She glanced hastily around. "Vernon has been asleep for a few hours, and at this time, no one in this neighborhood would be on the street."

She frowned. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Oh," Lily said, "You can never be too careful. So, how are you?"

"Lily," Petunia began, "I have to tell you something. I've just found out that I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, Petunia," gasped Lily, "that's wonderful, it is! Have you told Vernon?"

"Yes," said Petunia, smiling. "He, too, is very happy."

She began to speak more seriously. "I know you do not exactly approve of Vernon, nor does he like you or James. But he is good to me, and he will be a good father to our child."

"I'm glad to hear it, really, I am," said Lily. "And I have to tell you – I'm pregnant too!"

"Congratulation, Lily," said Petunia. "That is wonderful to hear."

"Anyway," Lily broke in, "I don't have long. There are some things I must tell you. I know my life and the wizarding world aren't your cup of tea, but this is for your own protection, so please listen.

"Now, the last letter I sent you had the name of a dark wizard. You can't say his name or he'll know to attack you; don't speak it or write it, not to anyone, even Vernon. But you need to know it, and the name of his group of followers, Death Eaters. So if you hear anything about Death Eaters, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, or that name, take Vernon and go away, on vacation, or with your friends, just far from magic. Tell no one where you're going. Got that?"

"Yes," Petunia whispered shakily.

Lily pursed her lips and went on. "I'm sorry to scare you, Petunia, and probably nothing will happen, but You-Know-Who is coming for James and me personally now, so we have to go into hiding just as soon as I finish this call.

"You-Know-Who might come after you if he thinks you know where I am. So here is what you must do:

"I will not contact you by this fireplace again. So I will sever the connection, but you should destroy the grate and stop up the chimney. Tell Vernon that you want to try an artificial fireplace.

"Next, convince your friends, Vernon, everyone, that you haven't seen or heard from your sister in years. I will send you a card when I have my child; you must appear not to care and throw it away at once.

"Do all that. I will have people keep an eye on you. And I will come see you, face-to-face, to tell you when it's safe. Not call or write – visit.

"Now, is all that clear?"

"Yes, it is," muttered Petunia. "Anything else?"

"No – wait, one more, said Lily. "If I have a child, and if something happens to James and me – now, don't argue, I only said 'if' – I need you to promise me you will take the child. Family blood can be powerful protection, not just for him, for you and your family too. So tell Vernon, I don't know – that my friends are bad influences, that you and Vernon can give the child a proper nonmagical upbringing. Tell him – but promise me now."

"I must do what I must," said Petunia. "I will not leave your child alone and unprotected."

"Thank you," gasped Lily. "Now, Petunia, I really must be off. Just – Petunia, I love you. Always."

"Lily," replied Petunia. "You are my sister, and I may not always like you, but I love you still."

"Farewell, Petunia," Lily said, and her face blinked out of the fire.


End file.
